1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security of multimedia information, and more particularly to an electronic device and copyright protection method of audio files obtained via Video on Demand (VOD) thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional copyright protection method of audio files obtained via VOD is watermarking digital data of the audio files, thereby tracking the audio files obtained illegally.
However, after the digital data is decoded into analog signals to display on terminal devices, the audio files could also be illegally used.